


Musings of a Chief Engineer

by AXEe



Series: Musings [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Spoliers for "Someone to Watch Over Me", introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: B'Elanna muses on her sudden friendship with Seven





	Musings of a Chief Engineer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! More "Musings" here, up next, B'Elanna's turn, enjoy! :=). Also, as to where this takes place in the show? Eh, somewhere in the later seasons, I'm thinking in post-Season Seven with no C/7 and no "Endgame", so like a Season Eight I guess you could say? Anyway, please enjoy! :=)

******

If you had told B’Elanna that she’d ever be friends with Seven of Nine, she’d had probably laughed in your face. 

Hard.

And loudly.

In fact, if you’d told her that she’d ever feel anything besides loathing and anger towards Seven, she’d wouldn’t have believed you.

But, as fate, luck, or more likely, Q, might have it, B’Elanna woke up one morning, checked her messages, finding one from Seven inviting her for a round of velocity, and after replying that, yes, that sounded like fun, suddenly realized that, somehow, somewhere, she’d not only gotten over the loathing and anger towards Seven, but had actually found that they’d become friends.

When the fuck had _that_ happened?

Thinking back, it had probably been sometime after Seven’s first date with the unfortunate Chapman—who, rumor had it, still avoided Seven like the plague—specifically, it had happened after Tom and The Doctor had made that stupid bet, and once she’d finished yelling at him for being the most boorish, sorry sack of targ dung ever (throwing in a couple of Klingon curse words her mother enjoyed using), B’Elanna had found herself seeking Seven out. To do _what_ exactly she wasn’t sure, she was still pissed at Seven having spied on her and Tom like some kind of demented zoologist.

But, upon tracking Seven down to Astrometrics, she’d found herself suddenly offering her apologies for Tom’s behavior

“Apologies are unnecessary,” Seven replied, without bothering to turn back to face her. But then she seemed to sag slightly and added, softly “but…thank you”

And as she watched Seven work, saw how tense her shoulders were, the way her jaw clenched and saw how upset she really was, she suddenly came to a realization.

She and Seven weren’t so far apart after all. They were both hybrids in way. B’Elanna would never be fully Klingon or fully Human, just as Seven would never be fully Human or fully Borg, they each had one foot in both worlds; B’Elanna would always be too argumentative to be fully Human, but always too compassionate, too ‘weak’ to be fully Klingon, just as Seven would always be too cold and efficient to be fully Human, but too intuitive, too free-thinking to be Borg.

Which brought B’Elanna to another incident, sometime ago, they’d come across a species who had been attacked by the Borg and were now just recovering. Seven had pushed, demanded, begged for Janeway to offer assistance, despite the people having yet to ask for assistance.

B’Elanna still shook her head at the memory of how, during a staff meeting, when Janeway had gently explained that until the aliens asked for help there wasn’t anything they could do, Seven had actually slammed a fist down on the table in frustration and then stalked out of the room, only to steal the _Delta Flyer_ and deliver medical supplies to the planet below.

Needless to say, Janeway wasn’t happy, especially since she and the rest of crew hadn’t even known about Seven’s actions until the planet’s minister had hailed them, thanking them profusely for their aid. B’Elanna would have loved to have been the fly on the ready room wall for _that_ conversation. Thankfully, it had been a relatively minor breach of the Prime Directive, the planet was warp-capable and all Seven had given them was medical supplies, no technology and no weapons.

But something had changed there, B’Elanna noticed, Seven seemed…more Human, more emotional, more passionate, and another revelation had followed on the heels of the first. Just a few months after Seven’s little aid mission, B’Elanna had been working in engineering when a crash made her turn, one of engineers—a rather unlikeable man named ‘Samuals’—had apparently dropped a case of tools, and as Seven, who’d been nearby, bent down to help him pick up the mess, he knocked her hands away

“I don’t need help from some fucking Borg!” he spat

B’Elanna had watched as Seven looked ready to slug him out, but instead, she clenched her fists and had growled out in response “I am _not_ Borg!” before angrily stalking away.

After giving Samuels a lecture not only on how to properly store his tools but on who not to piss off, B’Elanna found Seven deep in Jefferies tube Eight, ostensibly working on fixing that leaky plasma conduit

“I believe Ensign Samuels could benefit from The Doctor’s social lessons” Seven had said suddenly as B’Elanna scooted up next to her

“Yeah, well, there’s a reason he’s still an ensign,” she’d chuckled “how you feeling?” she asked softly. By some unspoken agreement she and Seven had agree that anything person they discussed would never be revealed to anyone else onboard the ship

“I am…disturbed,” Seven finally breathed “I do not…see myself as Borg any longer,” B’Elanna nodded, waiting for Seven to finish “but…,” she began “I am not fully Human either, I am not, and will not ever be, ‘Annika Hansen’ again. But nor am I the ‘Tertiary Adjunct to Unimatrix 01’ any longer. So…what does that make me?”

“It makes you ‘Seven of Nine’,” B’Elanna replied immediately “you’re right, you’re not the little girl anymore, and you’re not that cold Borg drone we brought onboard either, you’re just…Seven of Nine” she explained

Seven had smiled then “ ‘just Seven of Nine’,” she repeated, as if tasting the words before nodding “acceptable” she declared.

Finding out that Seven and Janeway had been dating was surprising and B’Elanna was a little pissed, because she was hurt that Seven hadn’t told her, even though she had found herself blabbing to Seven about practically everything Tom did, finding in Seven an odd, deadpan, ‘girl friend’ with which to complain about Tom to, since Seven, much like a dog, often didn't give advice of any kind, she just listened, which, oftentimes, when she was pissed at Tom, was what B'Elanna needed, a sounding board.

But she was still pissed that Seven hadn't told her about her and the captain and he’d complained about said fact to Seven during an away mission just hours ago.

Of course, she might have been better off waiting until _after_ they’d escaped the Hirogen hunting party

“All I’m saying is that you could have told me that you and the captain were dating!” she’d roared as the forest lit up with phaser fire

“Might we discuss this at another time, Lieutenant?” Seven demanded, lining up her phaser and hitting one hunter right in the face, which only seemed to piss him off

“Hey! I tell you all about the stupid things Tom does!” B’Elanna retorted, ducking as the Hirogen launched some kind of net at them, just missing them both by inches

“Which I did not ask you to!” Seven countered “and to answer your question, I did not tell you because Kathryn asked me not to!”

“Thank you!” B’Elanna snapped as the transporter had suddenly locked onto them “was that so hard?” she demanded as they dematerialized. Later, as they both recovered in sick bay from mild phaser burns, B’Elanna had to smile at how Janeway tightly clutched Seven’s hand, clearly still afraid.

So, she had strange choice in friends, she wasn’t the first…

******

“You had me worried” Kathryn whispered, mindful of B’Elanna’s presence as she squeezed Seven’s hand tightly

“B’Elanna would not have allowed me to be injured,” Seven replied “she once told me that you terrify her far more then I ever did”

Kathryn snorted, giving Seven’s hand one last squeeze “Get well soon, darling”

“Of course,” Seven replied as Kathryn quietly slipped out. Turning to her side, Seven grimaced as B’Elanna smirked at her “what?” she demanded

B’Elanna shook her head “Nothing, just…you two make a good couple” she replied

Seven smirked “I like to believe so” she nodded…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
